


Soft Focus, Black and White.

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic





	Soft Focus, Black and White.

“Tom… I’m not so sure about this,” My voice comes out no louder than a soft whisper.

 

I pull the soft robe tighter around my body.

 

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have you,” Tom said seriously. He stopped fiddling with the lights and looked me in the eyes.

 

“I…” I closed my mouth before trying to speak again.

 

“Just… turn around?” I pleaded.

 

Tom smiled his gentle smile, the one Oli will never be able to pull off and turned his back, picking up his camera and adjusting his lens and settings.

 

I quickly pulled the robe off of my body and dropped it by the bed, before continuing over to the large floor space and climbing between the black silk sheets waiting for me.

 

“O…Okay,” My voice squeaked a little.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He whispered softly, crouching down next to me so that we were level.

 

“Yes,” I nodded determinedly.

 

“Okay, lie back, let your right leg hang out of the sheet, that’s it,” Tom continued to pose me and snap photos of my half exposed body.

 

“How are they turning out?” I asked quietly.

 

There was no need to whisper or talk softly but the atmosphere demanded it, soft lighting, candles and some classical music playing in the background softly.

 

“You look beautiful,” Tom said instantly, his cheeks then tinting a soft pink, as did my own.

 

“No, really?” I pressed.

 

“You look like an angel of white in a bed of black, your skin looks so smooth, with not a single flaw, your features are so gentle and subtle it just adds to your beauty,” He told me; camera hanging limp at his side.

 

I rolled over from my position to lie flat on my stomach, and look at him.

 

“Really?” I had tears in my eyes. No one had ever said words so kind to me.

 

Tom just nodded.

 

I sat up, revealing my naked torso to his eyes. Tom looked at me quizzically for a moment before understanding and re-focusing his camera before taking shots.

 

He didn’t direct me this time; no words were needed in this small intimate shoot.

 

Slowly the sheet began to disappear until I was laying on my side, whole body stretched out, legs together with the knee of my top leg attempting to hide my femineity.

 

Every-now-and-then Tom would stop and stare at me, eyes sparkling, delving deeper then my skin.

 

“Tom,” I whispered to him.

 

He looked straight into my eyes.

 

“Why do you hide your pain?” I asked him, gently, not wanting to be cruel.

 

“What do you mean?” He finally spoke.

 

“I’m marrying your brother, yet I can see the way you look at me, the kind words you offer and the sincerity behind them, you’re in love with me Tom.”

 

“Indeed,” was all he said.

 

I sat up, pulling the sheet over me again.

 

“Don’t-“ he reached out and touched the smooth fabric, letting it slide over my skin until we were standing face to face; me naked, him fully clothed.

 

He gently cupped my cheeks with his hands, slowly lowering his left, allowing it to trace over my shoulders and down to the small of my back.

 

“Tom,” I pleaded with him.

 

“You don’t love him,” It wasn’t a question.

 

I lowered my head in shame.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” I lent forward hugging him.

 

He held me to his frame as I trembled with tears.

 

“Let me love you, let me show you what it’s like,” Tom whispered as he placed a gentle kiss just below my ear.

 

“I don’t think…” but his lips cut me off.

 

Beautiful, soft, strong, his kisses were so similar to his brother’s but so different at the same time.

 

Tom lay me down gently on the sheet on the floor, before he quickly removed his t-shirt and jeans.

 

He lay over me, kissing each and every inch of my pale smooth flesh until I was writhing beneath him.

 

“You look amazing like this,” Tom told me, eyes sparkling again and it was then I realised that they were filled with tears.

 

I lent up to brush them away but Tom grabbed his camera that had lay long forgotten on the floor and began snapping quick photos.

 

He would kiss the inside of me knee then photograph it, following along my thighs, my stomach, my breasts, he left no skin untouched.

 

“Tom,” I panted. I knew he could smell my arousal for I could too.

 

“Please,” I wasn’t too sure on what I was begging for, but my body seemed to have the right idea.

 

Tom removed his last garment of clothing and lay above me.

 

He lent down to press a kiss to my lips and I heard the tell tale shutter sound of his SLR.

 

He lent back on his knees and placed the object on the table, pressing a few buttons first before leaving it.

 

He loomed above me again. No words were spoken as we kissed long and hard before I felt him enter me.

 

I gasped long and loud at the intrusion but welcomed the feeling.

 

It was never like this with Oli, all quick grabbing hands and slutty moans.

 

Tom was slow and deliberate, caring and soft. My body craved more and Tom gave it to me slowly, building up to what I knew would be an explosive end.

 

I let out a series of soft and breathy moans as Tom manipulated my body. I felt every one of his muscles working in his back, felt him tremble when I clenched around him.

 

“Tom,” I called softly.

 

He looked up to me, our eyes connecting our souls in a way I never thought humanly possible.

 

“Please,” He whispered to me.

 

I smiled and nodded softly before we both reached our peak in the form of a quiet whole body clenching, heart aching orgasm.

 

I felt Tom tremble and quiver above me as we panted for breath.

 

“I don’t want to give you back,” He whispered in the stillness.

 

“I don’t want to go back,” I replied.

 

We shared a bittersweet kiss before the shutter sound of the SLR startled me.

 

Tom looked at me sheepishly before grabbing the camera and turning it off ‘time set multi shot’

 

“Would you like to see how beautiful you are?” He asked me, blushing like mad.

 

“I already know, just by the way you look at me,” I told him.

 

We kissed again before dressing silently.

 

Tom’s apartment felt even more like home and I was hesitant to return to the flat I shared with Oli.

 

“I’d like a copy,” I said to Tom.

 

He nodded understandingly.

 

“Which ones would you like me to print for you to give to Oli as the wedding gift?” he asked me, timid as usual.

 

This was the whole reason I came over, to do some beautiful photography for my future husband.

 

“The first ones, where I’m covered, I don’t like the idea of him seeing all of me anymore,” and Tom knew I wasn’t talking about my body.

 

“Alright,” He said softly.

 

“Tom,” I addressed him as I stood at the front door, zipping up my hoddie.

 

“Yes, Emma?” he asked.

 

I placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and smiled, before walking out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
